UNA PARTE DE TU VIDA
by Aidee Gv
Summary: La vida de Kagome era perfecta o eso creía, novia de Inuyasha de 5 años atrás, cuando una infidelidad de él, y un nuevo amor llega a su vida, demostrándole que nada tiene de "perfecta" su vida KAG X BAN
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PARA HACER ESTA BREVE HISTORIA, SALIDA DE MI CABECITA... ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**UNA PARTE DE TU VIDA**

En su auto, toda velocidad y con el corazón acelerado, llegaba Kagome a esa torre departamental donde esperaba encontrar todavía viviendo ahí al amor de su vida, sí, eso era, el amor de su vida; aunque hasta ahora al saberlo casi perdido recién lo descubría…

_ Se encuentra bien, señorita Higurashi?_ preguntó un anciano regordete, al ver llegar corriendo y casi caer, a esa hermosa joven de corto vestido negro y altas zapatillas.

_ Si, gracias… Mioga_ se notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo por regularizar su respiración, mientras presionaba insistentemente el botón que haría bajar el elevador, pues dudaba poder llegar viva o peor aún a destiempo al décimo segundo piso dónde él vivía _ dime se encuentra él aún en el departamento_ preguntó rogando al cielo obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

_ Si, lo está, pero…._ ya no terminó de hablar pues la vio entrar como desesperada al elevador.

_ Gracias, Mioga_ le gritó, antes de cerrarse las puertas mecánicas, y tecleó el piso deseado.

Mientras tanto en el departamento C, del doceavo piso, a donde Kagome se dirigía, se levantaba un apuesto joven de 24 años desanimadamente de la cama, esa cama donde tantas veces le había hecho el amor a su Kagome, que tanto deseaba y amaba aún en las circunstancias en las que mantenían su relación.

_ Maldición Kagome_ suspiró _ no sabes lo que me duele dejarte, amándote como te amo, pero yo solo no puedo luchar por lo nuestro, si tú no tienes el valor de hacerlo, es porque quizás no me amaste como yo te amo a ti_ le dijo al viento, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el barandal del balcón de su habitación, ni siquiera la hermosa vista de la playa y el sol radiante que bañaba su rostro, hicieron mengua en el agudo dolor que se fijó en su pecho al ver en las páginas de sociales, de uno de los periódicos de circulación nacional, la foto del amor de su vida, con otro hombre del brazo, aparentemente felices, anunciando su compromiso y próxima boda, aunque en los ojos de ella pudo notar dejo tristeza, que bien podría pasar desapercibida para todos, menos para él… pues la conocía mejor que nadie, cada parte de su alma, como de su cuerpo. No había marcha atrás, tenía que irse, era lo mejor…

Para ese momento ya se encontraba Kagome parada justo frente a la puerta del ya mencionado departamento, pensó en tocar el timbre y así anunciar su llegada, pero decidió mejor utilizar las llaves que él mismo le había dado meses atrás, sonrió al recordar ese momento, justo el día después de su primera discusión, a causa de los celos que ella misma sentía, pues lo había encontrado riendo plácidamente con una linda joven, no podía negarlo era muy bonita, eso la hacía rabiar, puesto que él ahora era de ella, así él mismo se lo había dejado claro, se sentía hipócrita al sentir celos de esa manera por él, después de todo quién era ella para ponerse celosa, si ella misma, seguía de novia de Inuyasha Taisho, su novio desde ya hacía 5 años, puesto que cuando cumplió 17 lo había aceptado de novio, y en ese entonces pensó sería el gran amor de su vida, como olvidar que fue el mismo quien la hizo mujer, en un momento en que los dos se amaban mutuamente, y creían serían felices siempre, un error, el cual se lo harían ver claramente dos personas; Kikyo Takeda y él, el verdadero amor de su vida…

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, ni ella misma supo bien porque, pero trato de no hacer el más mínimo ruido que delatara su llegada, cerró con llave al momento de entrar, al llegar a la sala, sintió su sangre helarse con lo que sus ojos veían, un par de maletas y las cosas que antes decoraban el tan cálido departamento, ahora se encontraban en cajas, todo listo para ser trasladado a otro lugar, lejos, muy lejos de ella. Entonces era cierto, ella ya lo sabía, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo, lo que hacía apenas media hora atrás, su mejor amiga y confidente Sango, le había dicho, una de las tres personas que sabía de su relación con **él** casi desde el inicio, las otras dos eran Mioga, por obvias razones y el hermano de **él**, por cuya indiscreción Sango se había enterado, puesto que eran grandes amigos, y no dudo en marcarle en ese mismo instante, pues no se perdonaría el hecho de que por callarse, su amiga fuera a ser infeliz de por vida al casarse con un hombre con el cual ella estaba segura no amaba, dichas esas palabras, _"Kagome… él se marcha"_, la retiraron inmediatamente y sin decir una sola palabra del lado de su actual prometido, dejándolo desconcertado, pero sin importarle nada a ella, no podía ser cierto, pero ahora lo comprobaba…

A paso decidido se dirigió a la habitación, suponía que ahí lo encontraría, ya que no estaba ni en la cocina ni en el comedor, pues sentía que se merecía siquiera una explicación de por qué se pensaba marchar sin decir una sola palabra, aunque se lo podía imaginar claramente, ese anillo que ahora se posaba en su dedo anular izquierdo, era la muestra fehaciente que su relación ya no podía seguir, él así lo había entendido, pero ella se negaba a dejarlo partir, pues lo amaba, si no fuera por ese maldito anillo, y ese maldito compromiso que ahora la ataban con Inuyasha, ella podría seguir con él, amándolo como antes, pero las cosas cambiaron… Ella nunca tuvo el valor para desafiar a sus padres, y terminar definitivamente con su ahora prometido, pasando por alto infidelidades de su parte, una de ellas plenamente comprobada por sus ojos.

Abrió con cierto miedo la puerta de la alcoba, en un vistazo rápido, parecía que no había nadie, se aterró por un momento, luego sus ojos se posaron en la cama, seguía igual que tres días atrás, con el mismo edredón negro bajo el cual ellos dos habían dormido completamente desnudos, después de hacer el amor, aún tenía esas sensaciones en su piel, sus manos fuertes sujetándola, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, recorriendo cada parte de su piel expuesta ante **él**, su boca posesionándose de la suya, arrancándole gemidos y suspiros cada vez que sentía su aliento cálido sobre su cuello, su oído, o su nuca, se le erizaba la piel por solo recordar todo lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacerla sentir, pues bajo su cuerpo vibró infinidad de veces, su cuerpo entero convulsionó a causa de los orgasmos que **él** le regalaba, no podía simplemente olvidarlo, no, dejarlo ir, jamás, lo tenía claro, **él**, era sólo para ella, como ella solo para **él**. Su vista comenzó a empañarse a causa de las lágrimas que ya inundaban sus ojos, y amenazaban con salir, pues creyó que estaba solo en el departamento.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza del balcón la sacó de sus pensamientos y su soledad, por un momento se sintió feliz, pero cuando escuchó sus palabras, se sintió fatal.

_ Qué diablos haces aquí?_ le dijo, tratando de sonar lo más cruel que pudo, pues se había sorprendido de verla ahí, pues recordaba claramente haberle dicho que estaría fuera de la ciudad solamente por unos días, para evitar que se presentara en el departamento, pues no quería despedirse de ella, pues sabía que al tenerla cerca, sería doblemente difícil la despedida, después de todo era lo mejor para ella, para su Kagome.

_ Yo… yo… solo…_ tartamudeó, pues estaba muy nerviosa y dolida, y cómo no estarlo si tienes frente a ti a la persona que más amas en este mundo tratándote como si poco le importaras, cuando tantas veces antes te demostró todo lo contrario.

_ Tú, tú sólo qué? Kagome_ le dijo de manera sarcástica y con una sonrisa de medio lado, que ni él mismo sabía cómo podía mostrar sin que sus labios temblaran, pues de verdad deseaba abrazarla, y hacerla suya por última vez, ¡una maldita última vez!. La miraba fijamente pues quería convencerla de que a él no le dolía el hecho de dejarla, aunque le dolía y le dolía más incluso que a ella, porque era por el bien de ella, su Kagome, eso creía, aunque ahora no estaba seguro de nada. Pero no daría marcha atrás, estaba decidido, se iría, para siempre, pues qué caso tiene luchar él sólo, por un amor que quién sabe si es correspondido, porque él no lo sabía, sabía que Kagome lo quería, le gustaba estar con él, hacer el amor con él, pues muchas veces la sintió vibrar entre sus brazos, la sintió recibirlo en su interior, con el mismo placer que a él le provocaba estar entre sus piernas, pero no luchó nunca por ellos, no contra sus padres, a ellos nunca tendría el valor de enfrentar, eso lo tenía más que claro, y no planeaba convencerla de hacerlo, pues quizá más adelante ella se lo reclamaría y él no podría con ese peso.

_ Qué significa todo esto?, Te vas, sin decir una maldita palabra?_ Estaba furiosa, como se atrevía a hablarle así, y encima burlarse de ella, y verla con esa mirada que a ella nunca le había mostrado, esa mirada, fría, fija y sin sentimiento alguno, cuando sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos azul turquesa, siempre le demostraron amor, calidez, ternura, picardía y complicidad, según fuera el caso, ahora estaba parada frente a él sintiéndose pequeña y tonta, por exigirle una explicación, que no se merecía, por el hecho de ser una cobarde… pero como enfrentar a su corazón y explicarle lo que su cabeza ya entendió, que **él** tenía razón.

No le contestó, se limitó a observarla, quería grabarla para siempre en su memoria, en su corazón, no era la situación ideal, pues estaba molesta, indignada por el trato recibido, pero era lo único que él podía darle, si quería que esto terminara y terminara pronto. Aunque en el fondo de su ser, deseaba besarla, aprisionarla contra la pared, arrancarle ese vestido, y hacerla suya, por última vez, ¡Dios, cuanto pesaba ese pensamiento!.

_ No te importa dejarme sola?_ le preguntó ya con voz quebrada, a punto del llanto, a él nunca le gustó verla llorar.

_ Sola?_ preguntó sarcásticamente, dirigiendo su mirada a ese anillo de compromiso, que para él era solo una muestra de la debilidad de Kagome, era contrariamente opuesto a la imagen que él tenía de ella, pues siempre fue una chiquilla, valiente, testaruda, orgullosa y dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiere, pero no contra sus padres, contra ellos nunca, pues era la única familia que tenía, por eso se esmeraba tanto en agradarlos, y en que estuvieran orgullosos de ella.

Entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería, sin quitar su mirada de sus hermosos ojos turquesa, cubrió con su otra mano el anillo de compromiso, como si con eso pudiera desaparecer e significado que tenía para ella, para **él**, y para todos.

_N- No quiero… p- perderte!_ le dijo derramando gruesas lágimas, _ no quiero mi vida sin ti!_ le gritó dejándose caer de rodillas a la alfombra de la habitación.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para él, pues no toleraba verla llorar, menos así, sufriendo tanto, por algo que quizá tendría solución, si ella se armara de valor. Rápidamente se arrodilló al lado de ella, sujetándola de los hombros y jalándola protectoramente a su pecho, le dolía, le dolía tanto verla así.

_ No llores Kagome, no soporto verte llorar_ le susurró al oído

_N-no me dejes_ suplicó

_ Lo siento Kag, es lo mejor_ le dijo, apartándola un poco para ponerse de pie, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Kagome se levantó rápidamente, pues sabía que si cruzaba esa puerta todo estaría dicho, y lo perdería para siempre, no es que quisiera conservarlo como su amante, después de su boda con Inuyasha, pero no quería perderlo, debía tomar una decisión, pero ya.

Antes de cruzar la puerta sintió como la débil mano de Kagome lo sujetó firmemente del brazo, se detuvo, pero no volteó a verla.

_ Qué ocurre, ahora?_ preguntó con el mismo tono frío.

Para entonces la mente de Kagome trabajaba a mil por hora, recordando la situación que la tenía ahí, a ambos…

**BUENO HASTA AQUI CON EL CAPITULO, SI LES GUSTÓ DEJEN REVIEW, MAS ADELANTE LES SUBO EL SEGUNDO Y ULTIMO CAPITULO, EXPLICANDO COMO NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA SE GANO EL AMOR DE KAGOME, Y SOBRE TODO DESCUBRIR SU IDENTIDAD :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Qué ocurre ahora?_ preguntó con el mismo tono frío.

Para entonces la mente de Kagome trabajaba a mil por hora, recordando la situación que la tenía ahí, a ambos…

- flash back -

La aparente vida feliz de Kagome, parecía desvanecerse ante sus ojos, pues se encontraba de cara con una dura realidad, ahí frente a ella se encontraba su novio de 3 años Inuyasha Taisho, besando apasionadamente a la nueva chica de su facultad, la misma con la que creía él la engañaba, pero este lo negaba a morir, y cómo no, como iba a aceptarlo, si de su relación con Kagome dependían muchas cosas, ahora ahí estaba ella, parada frente al departamento de su hasta entonces novio… mirando perpleja como se comían a besos.

La escena fue inminente, de pronto estaba ella llorando sacando el dolor de su corazón en forma de lágrimas, gritándole lo poco que valían, él tratando de calmarla y pidiéndole perdón, pues no se podía dar el lujo de perderla, mientras Kikyo observaba divertida la escena de esos dos tontos. Después de eso el tiempo pasó rápidamente para Kagome, aunque le había llorado por dos semanas enteras, sin salir, ni hablar con nadie, solo se dedicaba a sufrir en su soledad, hasta que poquito a poquito, dejó de doler, se dedicaba a la universidad, había cambiado la chapa de su departamento pues Inuyasha aún tenía sus llaves, pues en ocasiones lo compartían, pero ya no más, ella estaba decidida a echarlo de su vida.

Aunque dicha decisión sus padres no la aceptaran, ellos seguían insistiendo que lo mejor para todos era seguir con esa relación, que si bien había pasado por un bache, no estaba irremediablemente perdida, pues aún eran muy jóvenes e Inuyasha seguía buscando insistentemente su perdón, pues él si entendía lo que ese matrimonio significaba. Tanto fue la insistencia de sus padres, de la familia Taisho y del propio Inuyasha, que Kagome cansada de nadar contra corriente, terminó por ceder.

_ Total, un día lo amé y podemos superar las cosas e intentar ser felices, pues la vida no es ningún cuento de hadas y no todo es color de rosa_ trataba inútilmente de auto-convencerse.

Inuyasha por su parte pasado un tiempo sintió de nueva cuenta la necesidad de hacer a Kagome suya…

_ Detente Inuyasha, no quiero, no aún_ le decía levantándose del sofá de su departamento.

_ Basta Kag, déjate de tonterías, no sabes cuánto te deseo_ volvía a besarla apasionadamente, en un vano intento por excitarla, pero Kagome no olvidaba lo sucedido, y en su mente lo veía haciéndolo con Kikyio, misma que hacía meses había salido de sus vidas, pues el Sr. Taisho se encargó de ello, cerrándole las puertas de todos lados hasta que dejara en paz a su hijo.

_ Te he dicho que no Inuyasha, no insistas_ le empujó y se levantó del sofá, en dirección a la puerta _ Ahora por favor retírate, no quiero tenerte cerca_

_ Pero Kagome, esto tarde o temprano va a tener que volver a pasar, nos vamos a casar y tienes que aceptarlo_ le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

_ De eso todavía no estoy muy segura_ le hizo saber, _ a decir verdad ni siquiera sé lo que siento por ti en este momento, menos sé si quiero mantener dicha promesa_ dicho esto, sacó casi a empujones a un muy confundido Inuyasha, que no hizo más que mirarla de manera incrédula, pues eso lejos de lo que Kagome creyó, de verdad le dolió.

A la mañana siguiente iniciando un nuevo semestre en la facultad de Ingeniería, se encontraba un joven muy apuesto rodeado de una gran cantidad de amigos que gustosos lo saludaban por haber vuelto del año sabático que se tomó para disfrutar de la herencia que sus padres le habían dado aún en vida, pues ellos eran una pareja muy peculiar, con la firme idea de "darle sus alas y dejarlos volar" aunque siempre verían por ellos, y en especial él, el menor de sus hijos.

_ Pues sí, me la pase de lo mejor y con muy buena compañía, jajaja_ se carcajeaba al ver la cara de sus antiguos compañeros, unos le veían divertidos, otros incrédulos, pues cómo era posible que se marchara a un año de terminar su carrera para malgastar dinero y tiempo, otros tantos con cara de envidia, pues en verdad lo consideraban afortunado, otros más por su parte lo veían con cara de pocos amigos, pues era muy popular entre las chicas, lo que generalmente le traía problemas con sus congéneres.

En eso estaba cuando la vió llegar, ahí estaba bajando del auto del que parecía ser su novio, pues el tipo la abría la puerta del auto, y se despedía, de un insípido beso, pero beso en la boca después de todo. No le dio importancia, pues ya antes había logrado deshacerse de molestos novios, y quedarse para él solo con la chica elegida, aunque solo fuera por un breve tiempo. Pero esa niña sería para él, lo acababa de decidir. Pues era hermosa, y a pesar de verse triste, tenía algo que le llamaba sumamente la atención, tal vez era su cabellera azabache, su blanca piel, o su pequeño, fragil y bien torneado cuerpo, algo tenía esa mujer, que lo atraía grandemente.

Por suerte quedaron en el mismo salón, él se dedicó a llamar su atención con ligeros roces e insinuaciones, cosas que la ponían nerviosa, tanto como hacía mucho no se sentía.

La llegada de ese joven vino a refrescar su vida, con sus comentarios y miradas atrevidas, la hacía sonreír de manera natural y espontánea, esa sonrisa que se fue con el engaño de Inuyasha y peor aún con su reanudada relación que la estaba dañando más de lo que ella misma aceptaba.

_ Sabes una cosa Kag, me gustas, y me gustas mucho_ le dijo así como si nada, de pronto, al finalizar las clases luego de una semana de iniciada las mismas, _ y te aseguro que me vas amar, nos vamos a amar más de lo que nunca amaste a nadie_ finalizó tomándola por la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo y besándola, con tanta ternura como pudo, finalizado el beso, mismo que ella no pudo más que corresponder, se separó dejándola ahí parada en medio del salón donde eran los últimos en salir, le sonrió de lado y desapareció de su vista.

_ Que fue eso?_ se preguntó Kagome, mientras tocaba sus labios, ese había sido un beso de verdad maravilloso, no solo porque era la primera persona que la besaba después de Inuyasha, sino que fue tan tierno, que la hizo querer no separarse de él nunca.

Ese fue el primero de muchos besos que se darían, pues una vez que ella aceptó que ya no amaba a Inuyasha y que **él** le gustaba demasiado, lo demás fue solo seguir adelante, aún con el remordimiento que eso estaba mal…

_ No te pido que lo dejes ahora, si no estás lista, es más no pienso presionarte con eso, yo no soy celoso, Kag_ le dijo guiñándole un ojo, mientras llegaban a su departamento, después de haberla convencido de pasar la tarde juntos después de terminar sus clases.

_ Yo no sé si esto está bien, de hecho creo que no lo está, no me siento bien al engañarlo... yo no soy como él..._ le explicaba tratando de salir, pues ya habían ingresado al lugar donde él vivía.

_ No le estás haciendo nada que él no te haya hecho a ti, con esto no te quiero decir que lo veas como venganza, solo que no te sientas culpable, tómate tu tiempo y después terminas con eso si es lo que deseas... solo no te alejes de mi vida_ le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios _ te aseguro que yo voy a respetar tu decisión y no te voy a presionar, todo va a ser como tú quieras, y cuándo tú quieras_ no sabía en ese entonces lo que esa afirmación le iba a pesar.

Al juntar sus labios en ese tierno beso, ya no había marcha atrás, ella misma aseguró la puerta, al notarlo, él hizo cada vez más intenso el beso, la aprisionó contra la pared, juntando a más no poder sus cuerpos, él acariciaba de manera posesiva su cintura, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba su cuerpo hasta ese mismo instante, al tenerlo ahí para él.

Ella llevo sus manos al negro cabello de su compañero, enredando sus dedos en él, entregándose y sabiendo lo que vendría, él dejó sus labios y siguió directo a su oído, dejando tiernos besos a su paso, haciéndola jadear suavemente, pues hacia mucho que ella no estaba con nadie, y vaya que volver hacerlo con alguien como él, era pedir demasiado. Subió una de sus manos y la colocó sobre uno de sus pechos, apretándolo, masajeándolo, sintiendo como ella respondía a sus estímulos, pues aún sobre la ropa, pudo sentir como sus pezones se endurecían, solo para él, cosa que lo calentó más… comenzó a levantar su blusa, ella coopero al alzar sus brazos y facilitarle la tarea, la miró embelesado, pues realmente era hermosa, su cara con un leve sonrojo a causa de la excitación y la vergüenza que sentía por estar así con él, su respiración agitada haciendo que su pecho se moviera sensualmente arriba y abajo, qué más podía pedir?, si todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía ahí frente a él.

Ella comenzó torpemente a desabotonar su camisa, él lo notó y decidió ayudarle en esa tarea que se le estaba haciendo un tanto difícil, ella lo dejó y se limitó a acariciar su pecho, moreno y bien definido, era obvio que el deporte que practicaba le favorecía en gran manera a su físico, pues era muy agradable a la visita y más aún al tacto, su piel era tan suave, y tenía ese peculiar aroma que la volvía loca, tan varonil, digno de él, beso su pecho, y su cuello, parándose de puntas para alcanzarlo, obtuvo su recompensa al escucharlo gemir quedamente mientras se erizaba cada poro de su piel, él no lo resistió, el cuello era simplemente su punto débil, la cargó sujetándola por sus redondas y firmes nalgas, las apretó fuertemente y se encaminó a su habitación, sin dejar de besarle, una vez ahí la bajo, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió, ella aún estaba nerviosa, él de deshizo de su falda y la pudo ver con ese conjunto morado de encaje que la hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy , la acostó sobre la cama, colocándose sobre ella, acarició su cuerpo semidesnudo, haciéndola estremecer, robándole suspiros y un fuerte gemido cuando su mano viajo a la parte sur de su cuerpo, en esa parte tan sensible de Kagome.

_ Yo… yo… ahhhh _ fue lo único que pudo decir, pues él había hábilmente evadido sus braguitas e introdujo un dedo en su interior, sintiéndola húmeda y tibia, ahora sabía que ella también lo deseaba tanto como el.

_ Shh… no digas nada, solo tranquilízate y disfrútalo, me vuelves loco..._ le dijo al oído, mientras metía y sacaba su dedo del interior de Kagome, comenzó a besar su cuello.

Ella no pudo evitar gemir, al sentir en ese momento el miembro ya erecto, y endurecido del moreno sobre una de sus piernas, él sonrió al notarlo, y comenzó un delicioso vaivén contra su pierna, arrancándole gemidos a el mismo, pues se sentía morir, la necesitaba, y la necesitaba ya, pero esto apenas estaba comenzando.

_ De verdad esto es más de lo que esperaba_ le dijo con voz entrecortada por la excitación, al sentir que su miembro había crecido aún más.. Logrando así inflar el ego masculino, hecho que demostró con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada sugerente, cargada de pasión.

_ Pues esto es solo el comienzo amor_ dicho esto pasó su mano a su espalda y hábilmente desabrochó el sujetador, viendo por fin libres esos hermosos senos, tan apetecibles a la vista y al tacto, ahora solo faltaba ver si también al gusto, con este pensamiento de apodero de su pecho derecho, lo lamió, lo chupó, y mordió ese pequeño pezón que lo coronaba, totalmente erecto, mientras que el otro era plenamente atendido por su mano, con suaves movimientos circulares, también apretaba, sumía y estiraba el pezón, arrancándole a Kagome gemidos de placer, pues la lengua del moreno la hacía sentir maravillas, ese escalofrío en su espalda y ese dolor punzante en su entrepierna pidiendo por él.

Ella en su desesperación de tenerlo dentro comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón, bajo el zipper, y con ambas manos intentó bajarlo junto con sus bóxer, no lo logró del todo, pero él se encargó del restó… Kagome no pudo evitar mirar el orgullo del moreno, que se presentaba totalmente erecto, firme, grueso y grande, apenada y con un poco de miedo aparto su mirada, pues claramente vio sonreír al chico al percatarse de su curiosidad. Al terminar de desnudarla completamente.

Volvió a colocarse sobre ella, dejándola sentir su caliente miembro sobre sus desnudas piernas, Kagome tembló al contacto, él volvía a llevar su boca a su pecho, besándolo ahora con más pasión, de manera un tanto más salvaje, y la volvió a penetrar ahora con dos dedos, beso sus labios, ahora ahogando con los suyos los gemidos que la chica profería al sentir invadida su intimidad, esto lo excitaba sobre manera, comenzó a mover sus dedos con más fuerza y velocidad, al tiempo que bajaba su rostro pasando entre el valle de sus senos, su ombligo donde se detuvo a lamer y a rodear su circunferencia, llegó a su vientre y seguía bajando, ella estaba completamente empapada, soltaba gemidos y suspiros según el ritmo que el imponía, cuando de pronto la sintió, la lengua de su compañero succionaba ese pequeño botón rosa de su entrepierna, sentía como lo lamía y daba pequeñas mordidas, juagaba con él como quiso, mientras sus dedos seguían con sus embestidas, haciéndola soltar cada vez más sonoros gemidos, llamándolo por su nombre, entre suspiros.

_ Ahh… ya no pu- no puedoohh maas, ahh…_ fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que él la sintiera, contraer su interior, presionando sus dedos con sus paredes internas, se convulsionaba y se estremecía al mismo tiempo que él recibía gustoso los fluidos que ella expulsaba de su cuerpo, había logrado su propósito, darle su primer orgasmo, aún sin penetrarla, sin hacerla uno con él.

Volvió a subir a su boca, besándola y dándole a probar su esencia, ella aún podía sentir esa corriente eléctrica recorrer por su cuerpo, misma que el orgasmo anterior le había dejado, cuándo lo sintió, su miembro estaba rozando peligrosamente la entrada a su cuerpo, lo sintió caliente, duro, tembló al imaginarse lo que vendría, si bien era cierto que no era virgen hace ya algunos años, la experiencia de alguien nuevo en su ser, y más alguien con ese miembro nada despreciable, la hacía temer, aunque lo deseaba, vaya que lo deseaba… se lo indicó levantando un poco las caderas haciendo más íntimo el roce, él supo interpretar lo que silenciosamente le pedía, llevó una de sus manos a su muslo, lo recorrió sensual y lentamente hacia abajo, y colocó su pierna sobre su cadera, facilitando así la pronta penetración.

Cuando la sintió competamente lista, de una sola y fuerte embestida entró de lleno en ella, arrancando de su garganta un agudo grito, mismo que le llenó todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, él por su parte no puedo evitar gemir fuertemente al entrar en su cuerpo, arremetió un par de veces más, pero ella se aferraba fuertemente a sus brazos, lo que le hizo pensar que la había lastimado, detuvo por completo sus movimientos.

_ Te, te encuentras bien?_ pregunto totalmente extasiado.

_ Yo, yo… no… duele_lo nombró, y llevó su frente al hueco de su cabeza y su hombro, buscando un poco de consuelo.

_ Perdóname Kag, no fue mi intención, quieres... que me salga?_ pregunto mientras acariciaba su cabello y depositaba un beso en su frente.

_ No, ya está pasando_ permanecieron unos segundos así, él sobre de ella, viéndola a los ojos y fue en ese entonces que comprendió que ya no necesitaría a nadie más pues esta mujer tenía todo lo que había estado buscando, se sentía tranquilo y en paz, satisfecho con el mismo, por quién tenía en este momento bajo su cuerpo.

Ambos gimieron, cuando ella con un movimiento de caderas le indicó que el dolor había pasado, él le respondió aumentando paulatinamente la velocidad, al mismo tiempo que besaba sus labios de una forma cada vez más desesperada, sus cuerpos para ese entonces ya estaban perlados de sudor, pero seguían tocándose y sintiéndose, Kagome se sentía morir a causa del placer que el moreno le estaba dando, pues era un tanto dulce como salvaje, no entendía como lo lograba y no le interesaba, solo pudo entregarse al placer recibido, no pensó en esos instantes que le estaba siendo infiel a su novio, ni fallándole a sus padres, lo único que importaba el ese ojiazul sobre ella, abrió los ojos y vio su rostro, ese hermoso rostro sudado, con el ceño muy sutilmente fruncido a causa de la experiencia actualmente gozada, el gesto en su boca, que le indicaban un tanto dolor como placer, por esas embestidas fuertes y profundas que le estaba dando, ya no pudo seguir viéndolo, pues sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente cuando lo sintió venir, su segundo orgasmo, de pronto se sintió tocar el cielo, de nueva cuenta esas contracciones en su interior, que ahora aprisionaban el miembro del moreno dentro de ella, se sentía en la gloria, pues él aún continuaba embistiéndola y seguiría haciéndolo hasta que su cuerpo se lo permitiese, aunque no es que faltara mucho, pues las contracciones en el cuerpo de su ahora mujer, lo apretaban de una manera deliciosa, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rico, y lo hizo, sin pensar en nada, solo pudo terminar en su interior, ella sintió la calidez del chico dentro de ella, en ese momento no importaba nada, ni el hecho de que pudiese siquiera terminar embarazada, que era una posibilidad, no, no les importaba, él la amaba, lo descubrió en ese instante, y ella, le correspondía aunque no estuviera lista para hacer frente a ese sentimiento delante de los demás…

Cayó rendido a un costado de ella, abrazándola y atrayéndola a su fuerte pecho, le besó la frente y finalmente un tierno beso en sus labios __Te amo__ le dijo apenas separando sus labios de los de ella _ Y te repito no pienso presionarte, tú eres mía y yo tuyo, aunque nadie lo sepa_ fortaleció aún más su abrazo.

Esa fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor, no pasó nada, no quedó embarazada, pero siguieron manteniendo relaciones sexuales, no; siguieron haciendo el amor, cada vez que sintieron la necesidad de hacerlo, en ese mismo departamento, en el de ella, incluso, muy de vez en cuando en alguna bodega desocupada de la facultad, siempre manteniendo oculto su amor… nadie sospechaba siquiera que entre esos dos compañeros, se viviera un pasional romance.

A él poco le importaba pues sabía que ella a la única persona a la que se entregaba de esa forma era a él, aún con la insistencia del que seguía siendo su novio... los meses pasaron y aunque creyó que Kagome terminaría pronto con la relación con Inuyasha, no terminaba por hacerlo, pero él no podía intervenir ni presionarla, pues él mismo había abierto su bocata diciéndole que así la aceptaba, no pensó que le dolería tanto estar a la sombra, aunque ella nunca se andaba luciendo con Inuyasha, solo en los eventos de sociedad a los que por más que quisiera no se podía negar a asistir… y él solo, solo quería ser una parte de su vida…

Pero ese día todo cambió, pues una nota en primera plana anunciaba el compromiso de los jóvenes herederos de sus distinguidas familias, dichas familias Taisho & Higurashi que por fin se unirían en lo que creían una alianza indisoluble, junto a la nota que explicaba a detalle, la sorpresa que le dieron a la novia con la petición y entrega de su mano, aparecía una fotografía en extremo grande donde aparecía la aparente feliz pareja… Ese día, esa nota, todo lo acabó, **él **entendía que ella no iba a poder dejar atrás su familia, como aún contra su palabra él mismo se lo pidió... tragándose su orgullo, le pidió que se fuera con él, pues ya casi terminaban sus estudios, él trabajaba en la gran constructora de sus padres, y la ayudaría en todo, no necesitaban su dinero, pero siempre la misma respuesta, pidiendo tiempo, y él siempre aceptando, pero ya no más. No con ese compromiso.

- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -

Kagome se sentía morir, pues lo amaba, y se lo iba a demostrar, no lo iba a dejar cruzar esa puerta, y marcharse de su vida, como él pensaba hacerlo, aún con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro, le dijo,

_ Ocurre… que no estoy dispuesta a perderte_ y lo besó, se aferró a su cuello como si de ello dependiera su vida, y lo hacía, él era su vida…

Él se separó solo un poco para poder verla a los ojos, porqué tenía que amarla tanto?, porqué le dolía el alma tener que decirle adiós?, por qué?

_ Perdóname, yo solo intente ser una parte de tu vida, y lo logré, pero siempre vas a cumplir las prioridades de todos antes que las tuyas, las nuestras Kagome, y no quiero vete casada con otro, tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos, los mismos celos que me he tragado por meses, porque estabas conmigo por placer, y no por obligación como con él, pero esto está de más…_ hizo una pausa, para besar su frente y abrazarla _no puedo seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada, cuando te estoy perdiendo lentamente, y tú no luchas por nosotros,… _ otra pausa, la soltó y se giró _ Adiós Kag, adiós mi amor…_

_No, no te vayas, yo…. Yo te amo, me entiendes… TE AMO BANKOTSU!_ le gritó pues lo amaba y lo estaba perdiendo. Se quitó ese anillo que la ataba a su pasado y lo arrojó a sus pies, Bankotsu lo vio, se giró, la vio a los ojos, y por fin pudo ver en ellos eso que tanto había querido ver antes, seguridad, y la firme decisión de luchar por su amor…

_ Eso quiere decir… que…_

_ Eso quiero decir, que a la mierda con todos, te amo a ti, y no voy a perderte, no por cobarde, tú no eres una parte de mi vida Bankotsu, tú eres mi vida entera !, NO ME DEJES_ suplicó mientras lo veía acercarse lentamente a ella.

_ Y yo te amo a ti Kag, desde la primera vez que te vi_ la besó, ella correspondió con lágrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas, esa tarde volverían a hacer el amor, pero ahora con la plena seguridad que no se separarían nunca más.

Pues esa noche la pasaría con él, a la mañana siguiente se enfrentaría a sus padres y a Inuyasha, nadie la iba a obligar a casarse con él, sin amarlo, al diablo las empresas familiares y el estúpido compromiso, no podía sufrir más de lo que sufrió al creerlo perdido, y con Bankotsu siendo su vida, nada podía salir mal, además estaba segura que había gente que la apoyaban, su amiga Sango, el tonto de Jackotsu al que le debía parte de su felicidad por decirle a Sango los planes de Ban, y la familia de él, que aunque en cierta forma disfuncional, pero siempre lo apoyarían, los apoyarían.

**VAYA PUES ESTE FUE MI FIC, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO... GRACIAS POR TOMARSE LAS MOLESTIAS DE LEER**


End file.
